


Bofur's Sexual Show and Tell

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur had his eye on a particular Dwarrowdam and he made his move before leaving for the Quest for Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bofur's Sexual Show and Tell

Bofur was getting ready to leave on the quest with Thorin and the rest of the party, and, though he had no ties to Erebor at all, he did have a tie to a particular Dwarrowdam. That was the one thing making him want to remain behind, but the lure of gold was too high to ignore. Still... he had to let her know just how much she meant to him.

Her name was Liha and she was just stunning to Bofur: he was convinced she was The Dwarrowdam of All Dwarrowdams. She had long thick golden colored hair, a delectable beard, and the most amazing braids plaited with such care and perfection. Her family was known as being hard working as they all worked in the mines, but to be honest, the only thing that mattered to Bofur was gaining Liha's attention and affections. 

Now Bofur had enjoyed the companionship of a few Dwarrowdams in his lifetime and usually he was the one to enjoy a night or two and be off - never any hard feelings, of course; his humor and true smiles always soothed a potential heartbreak, and he always went into a night of pleasure with the strict understanding that neither would become attached.

Bofur had become attached to Liha and the two had only shared a few chaste kisses and enjoyed holding hands when not working. It had been more than enough for Bofur to know he was smitten with her and he liked it. He liked the fact that his heart sped up upon seeing her. He liked the fact that she was on his mind more often than not. 

He hated the idea that he'd be going on a quest for about a year and then would have to wait quite a few months for Liha to join him, and as he was due to leave in a few days, Bofur knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had to cement his courtship with Liha and completely make her his. He'd not be able to go on if another claimed her. 

* * *

"I'm going to miss you, Bofur." Liha softly said as the two walked around a small lake deep in one of the caverns the Dwarrow's were mining in. No others were around so the two had the area to themselves and Bofur was glad for the privacy. The area was beautiful and he'd had Bombur make a little picnic for them to share. 

"I'll miss ye too, Liha, but just think about how we'll never be parted again once ye join me in Erebor. That will get me through this time apart." He replied and took her hand, leading her to a nice flat area where he laid out the picnic blanket. The two then sat down and readied the food. As they ate, they shared some small talk, comfortable and filled with love. 

Once they finished the main meal, Bofur looked in the hamper and gave Liha a look, complete with a raised brow. "Seems Bombur forgot to add the dessert. It looked so good too. It was a Peach Crisp and everythin'." The Dwarf gave a little shrug and moved the picnic hamper off the blanket, holding his hand out to Liha for her to scoot over and join him. When she did, accompanied with a little smile, Bofur touched her cheek and said, "Suppose we'll have to come up with our own fittin' dessert, hm?" 

"Oh Bofur." Liha chuckled and leaned into his touch, a little purr escaping her as her eyes closed partially, a smile playing upon her lips. Bofur leaned in and sweetly kissed her, waiting for her arms to go around him before he slowly lied her back while deepening the kiss. Once it broke, the toymaker held her eyes and softly said, "I love ye, Liha, and it's going to be difficult to leave. If ye wish, I'd like to make this night one to remember always until we're united again." He had such hope in his eyes that she'd agree and accept him. "Liha, I'd like to complete our courtship tonight with ye. It'd break my heart if I lost ye while I was gone. Ye've become so special to me and I want to spend my life with ye, if ye'll accept me. Listen, I know I don't have much, and I may only be a miner and toymaker who doesn't have a royal bit o'blood inside my entire body, and I sure don't have any gold to my name - at least until we reclaim Erebor - but I _do_ know that I'd be far richer than any Dwarrow alive, richer than all the gold in Erebor, if I had ye at my side, and ye'd not lack for anything ever. Bombur's a great cook, Bifur makes good clothin' and boots believe it or not and I make a fair wage when I get work. Ye'd never go without, lass, and I'd ensure ye always smiled and were well cared for, in our daily lives and in our bed. I'll protect ye and I'll make ye happy for the rest of our lifetime. Liha, will ye marry me once Erebor is taken and ye arrive there? Say 'aye', lass, and let me put a braid in yer hair." 

Liha was silent for all of five seconds before she let out a happy squeal, simultaneously nodding her head while replying, "Yes, oh yes Bofur, I'll be yours. I'll marry you!" 

The smile which lit up Bofur's face said more than words ever could and he gently helped Liha sit up where he moved behind her and started to braid her hair. Once he was finished, he kissed her deeply while lying her back down again. 

This time the kiss paused when Bofur raised his head, winked and softly asked, "Can I tell ye a little story about a Miner who went on a fantastic expedition and found quite a few unexpected treasures on his journey?"

Liha laughed softly while giving him a confused but playful look and nodded. "Sure. You know I've always enjoyed your stories, Bofur. I'll miss those immensely while you're away." 

"Ah, don't ye worry none. I'll have plenty to tide you over with once you come to Erebor. But this little tale is one I think you'll enjoy immensely." He grinned. "This is a new way I want to try out for storytellin' so if ye wish, I can give it a try now?" 

"It sounds good to me, love." 

Bofur winked and slowly unbuttoned Liha's shirt and pushed it open, exposing her soft skin and chest to his gaze. "Our miner headed out one mornin' after kissin' his wife goodbye for the day," He gave Liha a long, slow kiss and then went on. "and his journey began." Bofur slowly kissed his way down Liha's neck to her breasts and continued. "Along his travels, our miner found a pair of twin hills, each with had a little area at the top perfect to play at, and so he did just that." The toymaker took his time pleasuring Liha's nipples gently, bringing soft and beautiful moans to her lips and then he relinquished them and started to kiss his way down her stomach. He only paused to remove her boots and pants before gently bending her legs at the knees and lying between them. 

"He traveled a long, long way and finally came to some rather tall mountains. Now our miner instinctively knew that he must scale one so up he went... up he went..." Bofur winked at Liha, who winked back and he then turned his attention to her leg. He started to 'walk' up it with his fingers, making Liha giggle, but she soon grew serious when Bofur's lips followed behind his fingers' ascent. 

Once he got to Liha's knee, he softly said, "Once at the top, our miner saw a valley below him and started down, knowin' his treasure would be waitin' somewhere down there." As he slowly kissed down the inside of her leg, he lightly trailed his fingertips down her other leg, causing Lira to moan softly. Arriving between her legs, Bofur used restraint and merely kissed around her slit a few times before he continued. "Our miner was quite happy then because he knew he'd found an absolutely promisin' mineshaft. He'd know for sure once he was able to bring out his main minin' tool to explore the depths with. Right then though, he was quite thirsty from his travels and wanted somethin' refreshin' and sweet to drink. He'd forgotten his flask of water at home and was wondering' what to do - and he then found a spring... but was it wet or dry?" 

Bofur ran the edge of his thumb over Liha's slit, just barely brushing over her clit and after he happily murmured, "Mmm, looks like our little miner will get to quench his thirst after all." He started to gently run his tongue over his fiancee's opening, swirling his tongue in her juices, now and then brushing his thumb over her clit to bring some desired pleasures. "So sweet..." He breathed out and gently pressed his tongue inside her. 

Finally he raised his head and softly said, "Our miner, brave Dwarrow that he was, decided to see what form of gems could be hidin' outside the entrance to the mineshaft, so he started his search with one of his favorite pieces of minin' equipment." With that, Bofur started to run his tongue around Liha's outer lips, circling around her slit a few times before he traced up the length of it. "And what was this that our miner found? A most curious of rocks, indeed. He brought forth yet another tool to gently coax the stone open." As he spoke, Bofur ran his finger over Liha's slit, gently moving it back and forth until he slipped inside, fingertip resting fully on her clit. 

"Somethin' promisin' was felt inside the stone and our miner got hopeful. Was it somethin' good, perhaps? He gently and tenderly parted the openin' in the stone to do no damage to the content inside - and there before his eyes was the most sought after gemstone ever - and it was all his. Our miner wanted his gemstone to look amazin' though, so he decided he would take his patient time and polish it thoroughly until its total beauty exploded from it. What do ye say, lass? Shall we allow our miner to polish as long as it takes until he gets his desired explosion?" 

"Definitely, Bofur." Liha breathed out, her pupils wide with desire and need. Bofur was indeed going above and beyond with his story telling this time and she was absolutely loving it. "He deserves to after going through all that hard work finding it." She winked.

Bofur winked back, "I agree fully." and he brought his head down where he began using his tongue on her, instinctively knowing when to speed up, slow down, press and lighten up, bringing pleasures with each pass of his tongue. 

"Oh Bofur, that feels so good..." 

He murmured his agreement, never stopping his affections and attentions. Even when Liha was crying out her pleasures as they exploded from her, he never once stopped until she was a quivering mess, shivering and breathing heavily. Slowly Bofur kissed back up until he was looking deep in her eyes and he brought his lips to hers, kissing her with all the love he had to give. "I love you more than I can put into words, Liha. Thank you for sharin' this with me." He finally breathed out, taking her hand in his own. 

"I love you too, Bofur, deeply, honestly and for all of time." Was her reply as she twirled her finger in his moustache and smiled. "That was a wonderful, brilliant story, my dear Bofur." 

"Ah, it's not quite finished, love." He winked. "You see, our miner was very happy with the finished product which his tender attentive polishin' brought forth, but he still wished to do some minin'." Bofur slipped an arm under Liha's knee, raising her leg to be level with his shoulder and then semi balanced against it as he rose up, took hold of himself and stroked a few times. "Once his minin' tool was primed and ready, he started to gently bore into that precious mineshaft." 

Lovingly, Bofur lined up at Liha's entrance and slowly started to enter her, surprised and pleased to find her hymen still intact. "Ah, love... I had no idea ye were pure still. Are ye sure ye want me to do this?" 

"Mahal, yes, Bofur. I want you fully. _Do_ it." She softly pleaded and he leaned down, kissing her gently in between soft whispers, "Our miner found a slight block, so he took his time to move past it... oh Liha... I love ye more and more every passin' moment... there's going to be a wee bit o'pain but I'll do my best to get it over with as quickly as I can."  
  
"I'll be fine." She assured him though she did grip his upper arms tightly. Bofur held her eyes deeply as he started to push against her barrier, and finally Liha wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled up against him, effectively helping him break past in a smooth motion. Though she gasped at both the pain and intrusion, Liha made herself relax slowly, letting her feet move to the blanket once again. 

Bofur remained still inside her, allowing her to get used to his size before slowly starting to move in her, going a little deeper with each gentle push. Only when he was fully imbedded in her did he pause once again, bringing his lips to hers, nipping at her lower lip. "Are ye doin' all right, Liha?" 

"Mmmm yeah. I am...." Was her answer and she smiled lovingly at him. He started to slowly move in her and instinct drove Liha's responses as she'd tighten around him and loosen depending if he was sinking inside or pulling out slightly. Soon they found their rhythm, one of Liha's legs wrapped around Bofur's back while their hands met yet again. 

In between moans of pleasure and kisses of love and devotion, Bofur found the means by which to finish his little tale. "And so our miner realized he'd found not only the best gemstone in the world, but had also found the greatest mine to ever be found. No other knew about it and no other ever would. It was his and his alone, and that fact made him very happy." 

Once they'd found their release together, Bofur held Liha closely. The two of them knew that everything would be just fine and though they'd be parted for a while, once they were reunited again, nothing would tear them apart - and Bofur would have many many more mining expeditions to go on. 

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Bofur, you can show and tell for me any day, hon.  
> Any.  
> Day.


End file.
